Indulgence
by Jadelioness
Summary: Yami, Bakura, and Marik are in a somewhat tentative relationship that they are still exploring. Yami x Bakura x Marik. Two-shot. Yaoi.
1. Indulgence

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warning**: Yaoi and a little kink

**Author's Note**: I wanted to try something a little new with my POVs and I can't seem to get away from some sort of Yami x Bakura pairing though Marik is thrown into this one as well. This is a two-shot story right now, though who knows if the mood will strike for a third installment. I'm pretty proud of this story, so I hope you all enjoy it.

**Indulgence**

They are up to something. I can tell by the way they keep leering at me. Not for the first time, I wonder what the hell I was thinking joining up with these two psychopaths. I'm a nice normal person. Why did I feel the need to indulge myself with them?

Oh, great. Bakura's disappeared, and that is never good. Marik is just sitting there watching me with this maniacal grin. I'm trying really hard not to squirm under his gaze, and I think he knows it. I sigh audibly in frustration, and he laughs softly. There is still no sign of Bakura, which means all this is probably his idea.

It's always easy to tell which one is in charge. First of all, it's never me. They seem to enjoy lording their dominance over me. Not that I _mind_, but it would be nice to not be the one on bottom _all_ the time. Whenever Marik's in charge, everything is hard, fast, and brutal. He doesn't worry about the getting there part, he just does it. It's exciting and exhilarating and I love it. Bakura though, he's all about the getting there part. He likes to tease and torture and make you squirm and cry and beg until you don't think you can take it anymore. I love that too.

Which is why I don't resist their come-ons and their seduction because deep down I really want it. Still, they make it easy to hate them. I know most of what they do is because they like it when I'm embarrassed and reluctantly submissive. And they know I know it, yet I do it anyway. That makes it more exciting for them, that they have complete control over me.

He looks nervous. He's trying to hide it, but he's not doing a very good job. He keeps looking around for Bakura which is really amusing because he's now standing silently behind him. He knows we're planning something and the _what_ is killing him.

Bakura leans over the chair Yami is tensely occupying and wraps a hand loosely around Yami's throat, just under his chin. Yami jumps about a foot and a half and let's out this delightfully girlish squeak. Bakura tilts his head back to an uncomfortable looking angle and kisses him viciously, forcing his tongue into his mouth in domination.

Yami only struggles for a moment and then melts willingly into the kiss and lets Bakura plunder him. He's so fucking submissive, and he hates it. He fights it all the time, but he always gives in. I love that about him.

Bakura's loosened his grip under Yami's chin and his hand has slid around to the side of his face, stroking his cheek softly. I make my move then, straddling Yami's legs in the armchair and attacking his wonderfully bared neck. I'm sucking and biting, and I can feel his moans vibrating through his throat only to be swallowed by Bakura's ravenous mouth.

It's really awkward for me on that chair since I'm so much taller than him, and I'm bent nearly in fucking half so I can reach his collarbone and bruise it as nicely as I have his neck. He's started subconsciously thrusting his hips against mine. I can feel his arousal through his leather pants rubbing against my jeans clad leg. He's such a fucking slut. I growl low in my throat and he stills instantly. I've got him so well trained.

His hands are clenched on the arms of the chair and I loosen them, threading my fingers through his and pinning them against the back of the chair on either side of his head. Bakura's got his fingers wrapped in Yami's hair and keeps yanking his head back for better access for both of us.

He's trying really hard not to start thrusting against me again, and he's making these breathy whimpering sounds that I can hear even through Bakura's kiss.

Bakura finally releases him, and I pull back too, staring down at him with a grin on my face. His eyes are half closed and he's flushed and breathing heavily. His lips are full and parted, the bottom one bleeding just a bit, and one side of his neck is starting to bruise beautifully, stretching all the way under the collar of his shirt.

I kiss him once, licking the blood off his lip and stand up, pulling him with me. He's still dazed and doesn't protest as I pull him gently down the hall, flashing a grin at Bakura in front of me as he watches Yami with his calculating gaze.

He's completely out of it. Good, this will be easier then. Marik takes him into my bedroom and pushes him onto the bare mattress, distracting him with kisses as he pulls his clothes off. Yami only seems to realize it when Marik hooks his thumbs in his boxers and starts pulling them down. He makes this indignant sound and tries to squirm away, but I'm behind him and he's got nowhere to go.

I don't know why he always acts so virginal. I've done so many things to him, all I have to do is look at him in the right way and he nearly cums.

"Bakura," he whimpers softly. He knows I'm in charge this time, and it's no good pleading to Marik, even if he is usually more lenient.

"Come on, baby," I reply, helping him slide up the bed. I pull my shirt off and Marik does the same. Yami eases up a bit. I don't know why it bothers him so much, but he hates being the only one naked.

He's lying on the bed, completely bare, and Marik is straddling him again and kissing him softly. Yami is responding eagerly, a shiver wracking through his body when Marik let his fingers trail down his bare chest.

I gently grasp one of Yami's wrists and pulled it up to the restraints at the headboard. He starts fighting when I secure it in place, but Marik pins him down, never relenting. I secure his other wrist and Marik shifts up Yami's body so I can spread his legs and secure his ankles to the side of the bed, leaving him spread wide open.

Marik leaves him, getting off the bed to stand next to me. Yami blushes when he noticed us watching him. He tries to pull his legs together, but the restraints keep him delightfully exposed. Mark laughs softly and trails his fingers down the inside of Yami's thigh suggestively. I pull him away and kiss him lazily, fingering the hollow of his hip. He returns the kiss, making a show of it as he strokes my tongue with his own. I grin against his lips and bite playfully at him, to which he responds by sliding his hand down the front of my pants and taking me in a firm grip. I groan and return the favor. His hips jerk forward into my hand as I start to stroke him, and he renews the kiss with fierce vigor.

We can both hear Yami beginning to hyperventilate as he watches us get each other off. When I feel my orgasm nearing, I release my grip on Marik and pull my hand out of his pants. He obligingly does the same, giving me a grin and a last quick nip at my bottom lip.

I'm so embarrassingly aroused at the sight of Marik and Bakura with their hands down each other's pants. They're both shirtless, and I can see their muscles flexing as they squeeze and pull at each other. It's the most erotic sight, watching them together. Marik, dark and sultry, and Bakura, pale and beautiful, contrast so perfectly, both trying to dominate the other and neither doing it for long.

As much as I enjoy watching them, I'm beginning to wonder if they forgot about me. But when they break the kiss, and Bakura turns his deviant gaze to me, I wish they would go back to ignoring me. He pulls something black and silky from his pocket, and as I am trying to figure out what it is, he descends on me, wrapping it over my eyes and tying it firmly behind my head. I make a noise of protest, but he only laughs softly.

My vision is completely cut off, and I'm beginning to panic that I can't see them. I can't feel either of them on the bed, and I strain to hear them, but all I can make out is some rustling from the far end of the room. I start struggling against my bonds, but they're so tight I only make it worse.

Suddenly, the bed sinks as someone sits on it, and I feel fingers caressing my jaw.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," Bakura whispers to me. I want to laugh. Being hurt isn't what I fear at the moment. I fear whatever it is he is going to do to me because I know I'll enjoy it and hate it, and he's going to drive me insane with it.

He runs his fingertips across my stomach, and I can't stop myself from shivering. He lets them graze down my hip and to my inner thigh, skirting my needy erection. His touches feel more erotic than usual now that I can't see them, and my skin tingles where he grazes it. His fingers travel all over my body, light and teasing. The gentleness is driving me crazy. I need something more solid and tangible. I want him pressed hot and heavy against me so that I can feel his heart beating over my own.

Suddenly, an entirely different sensation assaults the skin of my stomach, making me gasp and flinch in surprise.

He's brought candles. This is new. I can feel the wax dripped across my stomach cooling and hardening against my skin. It's a strange feeling, but not wholly unpleasant.

Hot wax dribbles over the hardened nubs of my nipples and this time I don't only gasp but arch into the air. I think it is the surprise more than the heat that startles me. My nerves are all on edge quickly, and my muscles began to tremble as I try to sense where the next drop of wax will fall.

His whole body is trembling as he tries to steel himself for the next assault. I tilt the candle, a little closer than it was before, and let the wax run down the inside of his left thigh. He lets out a fucking erotic moan and his body jerks again.

I grin at Marik, but the Egyptian is too enthralled watching Yami's body writhe as the wax hits it. His eyes are darkly shaded with lust, and he looks ready to eat Yami alive. I wave my hand in front of his face to get his attention. He snaps his eyes up to mine and I jerk my head towards the table behind him. He remembers what he is supposed to be doing and reaches for the camera.

He lets his fingers trail across Yami's collarbone, over the raised bruises he created earlier, and scrapes at the wax covering one nipple with his nails, peeling it off. Yami shudders beneath him and Marik smiles affectionately at him before twirling the camera string on his finger and moving to the other side of the room to get a better view of our trussed up victim.

I lay down next to Yami, pressing my body to his side. I've lost my pants awhile ago and I'm only in boxers now. I feel him tremble against the contact and I lazily let the wax drip down his other side over the curves of his ribs. He lets out a strangled cry and jerks his head.

He's really enjoying this. His cock is erect and throbbing, bobbing in the air every time he jerks his body. I lean in close to him so that he can feel my breath on his ear and tilt the candle so that some of the hot wax drips onto his neck and dribbles down over the purpling bruises and onto the mattress. He lets out a soft snarl and bares his teeth as his head turns towards me.

"Do you like that?" I ask him softly. He shakes his head quickly in the negative, but his breathing is becoming erratic and his muscles are twitching around the cooling wax.

"Liar," I whisper. "You're so fucking turned on you can hardly contain it."

He shakes his head again and I dribble some wax in the crease of his thigh and he nearly screams, thrashing wildly against his bonds.

I have to admit, Bakura sure knows how to tease. Yami looks like he's going to cum any moment, it's almost painful. Bakura grins in an absolutely wicked way, and I turn the camera on in anticipation. He holds a candle over Yami's trembling body, close enough for the wax to be near scalding, and lets some drip right down the side of Yami's straining erection.

His body contorts into the air, and he lets out this high pitched keening scream. I press the button on the camera, capturing the entire thing. He's groaning so loudly now as Bakura drips wax constantly, all over his body, not giving him anytime to recover.

He's writhing and so turned on. I wish we would have thought to video tape this instead because the sounds Yami is making are so fucking erotic. My prick's already straining in my underwear and every sound he makes only makes it harder.

Bakura stops his teasing, pausing to let Yami catch his breath and calm down. He looks like he was about to pass out from the overload. His chest is heaving and his skin is flushed. Bakura peels a hardened piece of wax off his chest, and Yami moans low in his throat. He's such a slut for it. He fights us for anything we want to try, yet once we get our way, he's twisting and moaning like a whore.

I sit next to Bakura on the bed, kissing under his ear and he purrs like a fucking kitten. I help him peel the wax off, pausing to take some more photos every now and then. His body is still trembling, but he's beginning to calm. He thinks it's over.

I can barely breathe through the scalding sensations flowing through my body, and just when I think I'm going to explode all over my stomach, it stops. I sigh in relief, but it comes out more a moan as a piece of cooled wax is peeled off my heated skin.

My ears have stopped roaring and my arousal isn't quite as painful anymore. More of the wax is peeled off and soon a tongue soothes the places it had been. I can feel them both hovering over me, and I'm oddly eased by their presence and their soft touches, though both avoid my need.

I wait patiently for them to finish and fuck me, but they make no move to do so. I strain to hear what they're doing and all I can make out is the rustle of the sheets as they move and a faint clicking noise. They're not going to leave me like this are they? I'm not as painfully close as I was before, but I can still feel my member pulsing needily between my legs. I need it so badly I'd beg for it. Just one touch is all it would take, but there is nothing.

I whimper and arch my hips in the air, hoping one of them get the message. Instead, I hear the soft wet sound of them kissing, completely ignoring me again. The sounds rapidly become guttural and needier, and I'm afraid they've forgotten me. I whimper again, and I can feel someone leaning over me and hot breath ghosting over my ear.

"Not yet, baby," Marik whispers, swiping his tongue along the curve of my ear and sucking lightly on the lobe. I mewl at the contact and try to press myself against him, but hot fingers wrap around the base of my cock, and I think I scream. The wax is peeled off and something constricting is slipped over the head and fitted snuggly at the base. I want to curse them.

It's not fair. They are never in this situation. Neither of them ever has to be bound and forbidden from cumming. It's only ever me, and it's not fair. They don't only make me submissive, they make me need it and beg for it like a whore. I hate them for that. They get such pleasure from my pain and frustration, and I only ever wanted a good fuck.

He looks like he wants to kill us when Bakura puts the cock ring on. He's so fucking pissed and there is nothing he can do about it. He's squirming in his bonds and whimpering like a slut. He wants to cum so bad, I can tell. He must have really liked that wax bit Bakura did.

I reluctantly lean back from the bed and snapped a few more pictures as Bakura prepares the next bit of torture. I zoom the camera in on Yami's face right as Bakura lets the first cube of ice trail down his chest. He screams again, and it cuts off into a ragged moan as he swirls it around his nipple. Ra, he's making the most brilliantly arousing noises, and I can't help but lick up the side of his neck and suck at the junction, feeling his skin vibrate from the sounds he is making.

If it wasn't for the cock ring, I'm sure he would have cum hard without even being touched. Bakura lets the ice trail down Yami's heated skin, across his quivering stomach and down the inside of his thigh. He trembles beneath us rather enticingly, and I kiss him hard, sucking the air from him as he gasps for breath over the arousing sensations.

He looks so hot, I don't want to miss a moment of it as I take picture after picture, but every little moan he makes goes straight to my groin, and I want to touch him so badly. Bakura catches my eye and shakes his head, knowing what I am thinking. Not yet.

Too bad for Yami. He's given up struggling against his restraints and is lying bonelessly against the mattress, jerking a little every time the ice touches his overheated skin. It isn't until Bakura slides an ice cube inside of him that he cries out again, panting and arching off the bed.

I grin wickedly as I trail a thick cube over his throbbing erection, delighting in the pathetically needy noise he makes, and press it into him. He shivers and bucks against my fingers as I push it deep inside of him.

He's not prepared and the stretch must be a bit uncomfortable, but he doesn't seem to care. It's hard to tell whether he wants more or wants me to stop. His body arches against me and presses into the bed in erratic spasms as I push in a third cube. He's fighting so hard to control himself that I can see the strain of his muscles under his skin as they tighten against the torture.

I leave the ice to melt inside him and return my attentions to other parts of his body, particularly the red blotchy areas where the wax had been previously. I soothed away what was left of the burn with the ice, slipping the sliver between his lips and kissing him teasingly.

Marik's camera is snapping away, but I can tell from the look in his eyes that he is getting bored with the pictures and wants something a little more hands on. It will come soon enough.

I promised Marik he could fuck him once I was through. It was the only way I could get him to agree to the picture taking. He's such a hands on person. And impatient. He wants things when he wants them, and it's always a pleasure to make him wait for it.

I turn my attentions back to Yami as I slide a wet piece of ice down his side, letting the droplets collect and slide down the slight protrusion of his ribs. He shivers as the water warms up against his skin. I run another piece over the bruise around his throat where Marik attacked him like a savage animal.

He lets out a tiny cry, and I press my lips softly against it. He tenses, as if waiting for me to bite, but I simply trail the ice down his body again, pausing over his particularly sensitive areas.

I think I am going to die. There is no way my body can survive this. The ice is so much crueler after working my body into a heated frenzy with the candles. I'm burning and freezing at the same time and they both keep touching me. Switching between soft teasing caresses and dominant demanding touches is driving me insane.

My mind is reeling and the need to cum is overpowering me. The heat pooled in my groin is unbearable, and I'm straining so badly I don't think my muscles will ever uncramp. I hate them. I hate them both so much and that is the only clear thought that keeps running through my head. They're so cruel, and I fall for it every time.

The ice inside me is beginning to melt, and I can feel it trickling uncomfortably out of me and down my legs. The mattress beneath me is starting to get wet and the damp fabric is uncomfortable against my tortured flesh.

I feel myself drifting further into the lust induced haze the maddening touches have put me in. The sensations overriding my body are still there, but I'm starting to feel like they're farther away, and I'm having trouble breathing. I think that maybe I am going to pass out.

That is until something thick and solid brings me back as it slides into me in one single thrust and buries itself deep inside. I know it's Marik when I feel his fingers digging into my hip and his forehead pressing into my throat. He murmurs something uncharacteristically sweet to me and begins to move, slowly at first, giving me time to adjust to the sudden intrusion, but not much. He picks up his pace quickly though and slams into my glands, making me see white behind my blindfold. I probably scream again, I'm not sure. My hearing seems to have left me for the moment.

I nod to Marik, allowing him what he's been waiting so patiently for, and he wastes no time tearing off his shorts and pressing into Yami's willing body. He whispers something to him that I can't quite make out, and I can't help the malicious smile that spreads across my lips. Marik's always had a soft spot for Yami that I never quite figured out.

I watch Marik push into him, using only the water from the melted ice as lubricant. He hisses as he sheaths himself, and I grin wickedly. It must be cold. I watch them for a couple of strokes. When Yami screams again, I cut the ties that bind him to the bed, but I don't even think he notices. His arms wrap around Marik's shoulders as if he is holding on for dear life and his legs go tightly around his waist.

His wrists and ankles are red and chaffed, and I know he's going to bitch about it in the morning. But right now he's too preoccupied by Marik grinding into his prostate. If he was still able to speak, I'm sure he'd be cursing me right now for the cock ring still snugly in place. I can't imagine how painful it must be right now.

I slide my own shorts down and lazily stroke myself as I watch Marik pummel into Yami. His fingers are digging into Marik's back and it's sure to leave marks in the morning, though I doubt Marik will care.

I pop the cap off the lubricant that was lying on the mattress, still stroking myself as I squeezed some onto my fingers. I push three of them into Marik, and he hisses some Egyptian curse at me. He bucks forward, away from my fingers and deeper into Yami, who cries out pitifully and fists his hands in Marik's hair. I don't waste much time preparing him and soon I'm as deep in him as he is in Yami. I moan as the enveloping heat surrounds me and Marik growls low in his throat. He stills for a moment, waiting for me. I curl my fingers around his hips and snap my hips forward.

Bakura's finally decided to join the party and as he hits my prostate on the first try, I know I call him some names that should probably be insulting, but he takes it as a compliment as he does it again. I let his thrusts drive me deeper into Yami, who looks like he might pass out if he doesn't cum soon.

His penis is a very unhealthy shade and standing erect against his stomach. I finally take pity on him and slip the ring off. The moment it's gone, he cums violently, and for the first time tonight, silently. Bakura continues to thrust into me, causing me to stretch out Yami's orgasm as I continue to hit his nerves.

It only takes a few more thrusts from Bakura, and I feel myself tense, cumming inside Yami as Bakura follows me over the edge. He pulls out and collapses onto the mattress next to us, making a face as he lands on the coarse wet fabric.

"My room," I say hoarsely, and he nods, getting gingerly off the bed. I don't know if Yami's passed out or just asleep, but I pick him up and follow Bakura. He murmurs something softly and wraps his arms around my neck. He always looks so sweet after he's been thoroughly fucked.

When we make it to my room, Bakura's already curled under the comforter, and I deposit Yami next to him, who whimpers as I let him go.

I laugh softly as Yami immediately curls against my warm body when Marik lets go of him. I loosen the knot on his blindfold and gently pull it off. He shakes his head, but doesn't bother opening his eyes as he presses against me. I sigh and wrap an arm around him, Marik doing the same from the other side so that Yami is pressed tightly between us.

He craves affection, but it's only after sex that we indulge him. Marik thinks it has something to do with his father not hugging him enough as a child or some bullshit like that, but it's pretty obvious he just wants to be wanted, though he'd never admit it, not to us.

It took a long time before he would even try to get anything from us, but you could always tell he wanted it. Marik thinks he has intimacy issues from when his hikari rejected him in favor of a girl. Which makes more sense than most of his theories.

Either way, he never asks for it any other time than after we've just fucked him. When he's too tired to care, or maybe thinks we are, he'll burrow his way between us and stay there all night. He'd never admit it to anyone, probably not even himself, but that's his favorite part of our nights together.

He rests his forehead against my shoulder and Marik's arm curls around his waist. I press my knee between his legs, and he lets me. One of Marik's long legs is thrown over both of us and Yami sighs happily. He's warm and still a little wet, but I don't really mind as I watch him drifting deeper into sleep and allow myself to do the same.


	2. Apology

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warning**: Yaoi, angst

**Author's Note**: The long awaited sequel. Sorry it took so long to get it up here, but my Microsoft Word crashed, and I really hate the other programs, so I've been trying to put this off until I get it fixed. It feels like it's been a very long time since I've updated anything, though. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed _Indulgence_. And don't worry, there is more _Altered Lives _coming soon too.

**Apology**

I rub my eyes sleepily, blinking through the soft glow of the sun filtering through the blinds in Marik's room. I stretch and realize with a start that I'm the only one in the room. I don't think I've ever waken up in their house on my own. I usually wake up to something hard pressing against me and someone's hands down my pants, but not this morning.

I glance blearily around the room for my clothes before I remember they're in Bakura's room. Then last night comes rushing back to me, and I flush hotly at the memory. I rummage around the piles of clothes in the closet and find what appears to be a clean pair of shorts. I'm not sure whether they're Bakura's or Marik's, but I pull them on and wrap the sheet around me and head towards Bakura's room.

I manage to find my shirt and pants scattered on the floor, though my own boxers seem to have disappeared. I had just finished pulling my pants on and buckling them when I feel a hand slide down the back. I yelp with a start and try to get away, but an arm wraps itself around my waist and pulls me back.

"These are mine," Bakura says in a sultry voice as he tugs at the waist band of the boxers peeking over the hem of my pants.

"I can't find mine," I mutter, extracting myself from his arm. "And they were in Marik's closet."

"Hmm," Bakura says with a shrug, letting his fingers trail suggestively across my hip as he leaves the room. I sigh and follow, sitting on the couch next to Marik who is enthralled by something on the coffee table. Bakura sits down on my other side with a bowl of cereal, smirking in an uncomfortably satisfied manner.

Yami glances in my direction looking mildly distressed. He notices my breakfast and suddenly seems to remember that we had skipped dinner last night in favor of other things.

"Want some?" I ask him, raising the bowl in my hand. Yami nods slowly, as if weighing the consequences of his decision. I grin. "What are you going to do for me then?"

He scowls at me, and I can't help but grin wider. He's so cute when he's angry.

"Forget it," he sighs, "I'll get my own."

"Aww, why do you have to be like that?" I ask congenially.

"Because I think you got enough last night," he quips.

"Oh really? I seem to remember you being the one screaming in mind numbing pleasure every five seconds." It's a cheap shot, I know. But I just love the way he blushes demurely every time I mention what we had done.

He doesn't fail and blushes brightly, muttering something under his breath and disappearing into the kitchen. Once he's gone I scoot next to Marik and peer at the photographs strewn across the table.

They were all pictures from last night, featuring Yami and occasionally Marik and I. I picked one up, feeling arousal wash over me just from looking at it. It was of Yami, naked and trussed to the bed. He was twisting against his bonds, his muscles glistening under a sheen of sweat. His erection was lying against the hollow of his hip as he tried to twist his body away from the wax that was leaving a scalding trail down his side.

"Nice, huh," Marik said absently, staring at another picture. I nodded in agreement, shuffling through a couple more, all as delicious as the first.

Yami finally comes back from the kitchen and sits next to me, eating his cereal. He looks in interest at what we were doing, but says nothing. He finishes his cereal and puts the bowl carefully on the table so as not to disturb the pictures.

"What are those?" he asks in a voice that makes it clear he isn't happy with being ignored. I grin and hand him the picture I was looking at early. His eyes widen considerably, and he stares at it for a minute, as if trying to believe what he was seeing.

It takes Yami several seconds to go from shocked to angry. "What the hell is this?" he demands, throwing the picture on the table and grabbing another, like he was hoping they wouldn't all be the same.

Bakura snickers softly, and Yami goes even paler. "You took pictures of me?" he asks quietly.

I roll my eyes. "Well obviously, Yami. You like 'em?" He doesn't say anything but his eyes shift to the others strewn across the table.

"Just wait until little Yugi sees what a slut his yami is," Bakura says gruffly.

"No!" Yami says, suddenly overcoming his inability to speak. "You can't just take pictures of me like this without asking!" he says shrilly.

"We never ask you before we do anything," I remind him, and he looks furious.

"That's exactly the problem, isn't it?" he says angrily, standing from the sofa and walking around the other side of the coffee table, the picture still gripped tightly in his hand.

Bakura and I are both silent as Yami continues. "You can't just _show_ these to people!"

"Not people," Bakura says lazily, "Just your hikari. And maybe our hikaris."

Yami looks like he's ready to launch himself at Bakura and I get between them, grabbing Yami's shoulders.

"Hey," I said softly. "They're just pictures."

"Pictures of me," he corrects. "Like...like _that_." He trembles under my hand, and I pull him closer.

"We're not really going to show Yugi," I tell him softly. He doesn't look angry anymore, now he looks like he's going to cry.

"I don't want them," he says shakily as he stared at the photographs on the table.

"It's okay Yami," I tell him. "We'll get rid of them." I had no idea he'd be so upset about this. He's leaning against me and trembling, his fingers gripping in my shirt as he stares at the pictures on the table.

"Like hell we will!" Bakura says angrily, standing up too and advancing on us. Yami flinches, but Bakura doesn't back down.

"Bakura," I say quietly, and he turns his angry gaze to me.

"Oh come on Marik! Why do we have to stop having fun just because Yami decides to be a little bitch?" he yells, gesturing at Yami.

Yami looks really upset now, and he's trying to pull away from me, but I hold on to him tighter.

"Come on, baby," I say to him, but he pulls out of my grip, and I can tell he's fighting tears.

"Well, if that's how you feel Bakura," he says quietly, "maybe I should leave."

"Come on, Yami, why do you have to make such a big deal over this?" I ask, exasperated with him and Bakura's bickering.

Bakura grins at him. "Let him go Marik. Now we don't have to put up with his bitching every time we want to do something new."

Yami steels himself and glares back at Bakura. "I want the pictures."

Bakura smiles deviously. "Fine. Take them. But I'm going to need my shorts back first."

I can't help myself, I laugh. Bakura always manages to get him into these situations and the prospect of Yami stripping his pants off now is just too delightful.

Yami froze in the middle of scooping up the photographs, blushing brightly.

"Forget it," I mutter, turning and walking out of the house. I pause once I slam the door behind me, trying desperately to control my tears. I don't know whether I was more hurt or angry. I realize after standing on their front step for five minutes and neither comes out after me, it's hurt that I'm feeling.

Why does Bakura have to be so cruel? Truthfully, I've wondered the same things for some time. Did they think I was boring? Were they sick of me? It hurt to hear Bakura voice my fears like that. And Marik, he thought I was just being childish.

I thought we were...more. I guess not. I guess I was stupid to let them pull me into their overindulgent relationship. I should have known better.

I manage to make it a mile or two before catching the bus home. As I let myself in, Yugi looks up from the sofa.

"Hi, Yami!" he says cheerily. "Your home early."

I nod and he gets up, looking worried and comes over to hug me. I let myself relax in his arms, and I hug him back desperately.

"What's wrong, Yami?" he murmured. "Did they do something to you?"

"No," I reply. "I was tired and thought I'd just come home early."

"No wonder," Yugi says, wrinkling his nose. "You smell like sex."

I smile weakly at him. "Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower."

As I turned to go, I heard Yugi say in surprise, "Yami, what happened to your neck?"

I smile grimly and answer, "Marik," before continuing up the stairs and to my room.

I lock the door and just barely manage to make it to the bed before I lose my control and start sobbing into the pillows.

I hate them so much. All my insecurities were surging forward, and I desperately wanted to think they were just being mean, but I knew better. Bakura and Marik may have intended it to just be cruel, but I have no doubt they meant every word.

I'm sorry I wasn't completely comfortable with their sexual deviance. But that doesn't give them the right to treat me like they do. I wouldn't say I loved either of them, but I did care. I thought they did too. They could be so nice sometimes.

But I guess that was just so I would do what they wanted without complaint.

I finally forced myself to quiet my sobs, clutching my pillow to my chest and staring blankly at the wall. Yugi didn't want me. Bakura and Marik don't want me. Who was left?

I was terrified to be alone. As much as I had tried to deny it to myself, I knew that was the main reason I joined up with Marik and Bakura. Yugi had just rejected me, and I was lonely. I needed someone to want me. Even if it was just for sex.

I guess that's what I deserve, then. I allowed them to use me, so I should have expected eventually they'd throw me away.

"Why did you have to be like that," Marik asks me with a scowl.

"Like what?" I reply with a scowl of my own.

"Why did you have to be so mean to him?"

"Oh, he'll get over it. He always does."

"I've never seen him this mad before," Marik observes, gaze lingering on the door Yami had left through moments earlier.

"Since when did we ever care about Yami's feelings in this relationship anyway?" I ask crankily.

Marik smiles wryly at me. "Since you started referring to this as a 'relationship.'"

I scowled at him, but didn't respond. He was right, of course. I had never really pondered the logistics of the three of us, but I guess I did view it as a relationship. A fucked up one, but a relationship nevertheless.

"I think we should apologize," Marik says finally.

"Fuck no," I tell him. "Why should I?"

He sighs and hooks his arms around my waist, pulling me into a kiss. He plunders my mouth, and I'm too put off to stop him. His tongue soon leaves it and moves to my neck, lavishing it thoroughly as his hand slips down the front of my pants and his other pushes me closer to him. I moan subconsciously and press against him as he wraps his hand around my half-formed erection.

"If you don't," he whispers hotly in my ear, "We won't be able to do stuff like this to him anymore."

With that said, he makes his point clear by sliding his other hand down the back of my pants and giving me a firm squeeze. I choke on a gasp and turn away from him angrily. He sighs and wraps his arms around me from the back and leans his head on my shoulder.

"Come on, Bakura," he says softly. "I know you like him more than you let on. Besides, are you really willing to give up nights like last night just because you're stubborn?"

"I'm not apologizing to him," I say crankily. I hate admitting I am wrong. Besides, I'm not wrong.

"Can you at least be nice?" Marik asks in exasperation.

I pretend to ponder that. The truth is I really do like Yami. I like how fucking submissive he can be, and I like that he hates it. I like the way he looks tied to my bed. I like the sounds he makes when I fuck him. I even like the way he curls up against me when he sleeps. Not that I'd ever admit that to anyone.

But I hate the way he gets so worked up over everything we do, though I know he enjoys it. I hate that we have to push him every inch of the way. I hate that he hates being with us.

"Fine," I concede as Marik nips at my ear. "I'm not apologizing, but I'll play nice."

"Good," Marik says and shoves me onto the couch and follows, straddling my hips. "I'm glad we're in agreement."

I grin as he descends on me. Sometimes, I think he only picks fights so we can have make-up sex. I know I do.

I'm sitting on Yami's bed when he comes back from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet against his shoulders. His eyes only widen in surprise for a minute before they're downcast again.

"What are you doing here?" he asks quietly. He's been crying. Even though he's showered, I can still see the tracks on his face from the tears, and the thought that it was my fault squeezes at my heart.

"I came to see you," I respond.

"I don't really want to see you right now," he replies just as quietly, standing stiffly just inside the door as if he's afraid if he gets to close I'll attack him.

"Come on Yami, I came to apologize," I tell him, standing from the bed.

"And Bakura?" he asks sourly, and I can hear the pain in his voice.

"He's sorry too."

"Then why is it only you here?" he replies, still not looking at me.

"You know how Bakura is," I say with a shrug.

"Yeah," he agrees. "But why do I have to be the one to put up with 'how he is?'"

I don't have an answer for that, so I say nothing. He's fiddling with something sitting on his desk, and he looks like he's going to cry again.

"Yami," I say softly, crossing the room to him and grabbing his arm.

"Don't," he says in a choked voice, but I ignore him and pull him against me, wrapping my arms around his trembling body.

"Marik, I can't," he says, and then he's crying. His hands bunch in the fabric of my shirt, and I hold him tighter.

"I'm sorry," I tell him as I stroke his hair, waiting for him to cry himself out. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Didn't you?" he asks, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Of course not," I tell him harshly.

He finally looks at me, his eyes bloodshot and wet. His expression is so vulnerable and needy, and his question throws me. "Why am I with you?"

"What do you mean why?" I ask, confused.

"You don't even like me," he says. "I know Bakura doesn't. Is it just because you need someone to bottom?"

"No," I say firmly. "That's not it at all."

"Then why?" he asks, staring at me pleadingly. It breaks my heart how vulnerable he looks, sitting half naked on the bed, the towel pooling around his legs.

"Because we want you with us," I tell him and he breaks eye contact with me again to stare at his hands curled in his lap.

"That's not true," he says harshly.

"Why not?" I ask, slightly annoyed. "Is it that hard to believe someone wants to be with you?"

When he looks up at me again, I know I'm right.

Why does he have to do this? I want so badly to believe him, but I know it's not really true, and I'll end up in the same situation again. I don't think I can take it again.

He says my name softly, and I look at him again. The sincerity in his eyes almost makes me believe him. "We do care about you, Yami."

"No, you don't," I tell him, pulling away from his grasp. "You don't respect me. You don't care what I want or what I need. You _use_ me, and I let you! You only want me to come back so you can act out your sick little fantasies with me. You don't care about me at all."

I turn away from him and am startled when he closes his fingers tightly around my upper arm and yanks me back.

"Don't just walk away from this!" he says angrily, eyes blazing. "You knew exactly what Bakura and I were like when you got into this. We both know you enjoy what we do, but you don't like to admit it. Well, Bakura and I care about you, but we don't like admitting it either. We may not ask what you want, but you don't exactly volunteer the information either. We try, okay. I'm sorry we aren't quite what you need us to be, but we do try. Maybe this picture thing was taking it too far, and I've apologized for that. But don't say we don't care."

I stood there frozen in disbelief. Marik was actually admitting he cared about me? And Bakura too? His eyes softened, and he loosened his grip on my arm, letting me pull away.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay," I mumble. We sit for together for awhile in awkward silence as I struggle with how to respond to that. Does he really mean it? I don't think I could take it if he didn't.

"Do you mean that?" I ask finally, glancing up at him.

"Look, Yami-" he began when I cut him off.

"Don't lie to me, Marik. Please don't lie. Do you really mean that?"

He closes his mouth and looks at me for a second as if considering, and I start to panic. He didn't mean it. Of course he didn't. Why would he?

"Yes," he says finally. "I mean it."

I release a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. He means it.

"Okay," I say because I don't know what else to say. I feel kind of stupid over my outburst, yet I'm so relieved. I wasn't being used. I wasn't being rejected. Not this time.

His arms encircle me, and I lean into his comforting warmth.

"Thank you," I whisper as I rest my head against his chest, shivering as his fingers run up my spine and it's only then I realized I'm still dressed in only a towel.

"You're welcome," he replies with a hint of amusement in his voice, repeating the action. I shiver again, and he pulls the towel off and flips us over, pining me to the bed. I don't get a chance to say a word before his lips press wonderfully to mine. He deepens the kiss ever so slowly, finally pushing his tongue in to caress the inside of my mouth. His fingers travel down my side and skate over the sensitive skin of my stomach, making me shiver again.

He pulls away and stares down at me. I can't help the blush that spreads across my face as I realize I'm completely nude, and he's still fully clothed.

"Come on," he says, pulling me up. "Get dressed. Bakura has something planned."

I look warily at him, and he just grins. "Don't worry, I promise you will like it."

I don't know if I believe him, but I pull my clothes on anyway and follow him out the door.

Marik finally gets back, and I am pleased to see Yami is meekly following him into the living room. Marik gives me a meaningful look and then goes off upstairs. Yami looks between him and me still on the couch before coming over to sit next to me, leaving enough space so I could just ignore him if I wanted to.

He pointedly looks away, but I notice his gaze is finally drawn to the coffee table and the pictures still strewn across it.

"You know we were never going to show them to anyone, right?" I ask him, making him jump.

He looks at me with a confused expression. "Then why did you take them?"

I shrug. "They were just for us."

He still looks confused. "Why would you want pictures like that?"

I sigh in exasperation. "Jesus, Yami. Have you looked at them?"

He looks back to his lap. "Yes," he says in a strained voice. "That still doesn't answer the question."

I roll my eyes and pick up my favorite of the pictures, already a little worn at the corners and scoot over next to him and pressing against his side.

"Look at them Yami," I say, handing him the picture. "You're fucking hot. I'm never going to need to watch another porno again."

He blushes, but takes the picture, staring at it as if he was trying to understand what I could possibly mean.

I lean my head against his and rest one of my arms over his shoulders, peering down at the picture in his hand. It's taken from the side, but he's turned slightly towards the camera so you can see the entire expanse of his chest, the expression on his face, and his swollen erection lying against his hip. His spine is arched into the air and his mouth is open in ecstasy as red wax drips down his stomach. He's bound so tightly he can hardly move, but the strain of trying makes his muscles stand out tautly under his sweat soaked skin. He looks like he's just on the edge of coming, and it is so fucking erotic. I don't know how he doesn't see it.

He runs his fingers over the picture, and I whisper. "Look at yourself, Yami."

He does. He stares at the picture for several minutes as if he's trying to memorize the lines of his own body. I place my hand on his cheek and turn his face away from the photo so I can kiss him. I make it as sweet as I can, cupping his face gently in both of my hands and practically crawling into his lap to get just the right angle to the kiss.

When I finally pull away, he's looking at me with such appreciation that I realize he really doesn't know how much he turns me on. So I kiss him again and again, trying to convey with my actions what I can't quite say with words.

When I'm done I rest my forehead against his. We're both breathing hard, and he's gripping my shirt as if his life depended on it.

"Marik said you had something planned," he pants, and I smile warmly at him.

"You could say that," I reply, kissing him again.

Bakura is being so sweet when I come back downstairs. Neither of them notices I'm here, but I watch as he kisses Yami into submission. I grin at that. Bakura's such a bitch for him.

"Are you done making up yet? I'm bored," I announce my presence, and they both look over their shoulders at me. Yami looks embarrassed, but Bakura only grins.

"Can't have that can we," he replies sweetly. He pulls Yami up from the couch and the three of us head to my room. Yami's trapped between us, and he can do nothing but meekly follow. When I close the door behind us, he looks from me to Bakura and back again. He looks more vulnerable than usual, but I can tell he isn't about to refuse this.

"What are we doing?" he asks nervously.

Bakura smiles at him and pulls him back until they're both on the bed, Yami straddling Bakura's lap. He presses his lips to Yami's ear and whispers hotly, "I'm going to let you fuck me."

I don't need to see his face to know his eyes widen considerably. Even from over here by the door I can see the visible tremble of excitement that runs through his body.

"What?" Yami asks shakily. Bakura lies back on the bed, pulling Yami on top of him.

"I'm. Going. To. Let. You. Fuck. Me." he bucks his hips in the air at every word, making Yami gasp.

I can practically feel the arousal radiating off Yami as I join them on the bed.

"Really?" he asks in a tone that sounds like he thinks we're teasing him.

Bakura nods, pulling off his shirt and spreading his legs wantonly beneath Yami. I think Yami stops breathing for a moment. I know I do. Bakura is so fucking hot when he's being a slut.

"Come on, baby," Bakura purrs, thrusting his hips up once more. "Fuck me."

Yami stares down at him, unmoving. I press my chest to his back, and he leans against me. I slide my hand around his front and slip it under his shirt, caressing his stomach. He shudders and closes his eyes. I pull his shirt off along with mine, and I press against him again, relishing the feel of his hot skin beneath me. Bakura is staring up at us, looking completely mesmerized, and his eyes are clouded with lust.

I kiss Yami's neck and continue running my fingers across his skin. He moans quietly and arches his back. Bakura's look becomes unnaturally feral, and he reaches up, tangling his fingers painfully in my hair and yanks me down into a vicious kiss.

When I finally jerked away, I was gasping for air. "Take off his pants," I growl to Yami and he trembles beneath me in excitement.

I slowly unbuckle Bakura's pants. He's staring at me like he wants me to devour him whole. I don't know if he's ever looked so sensuous. As I slide his pants off and feel Marik doing the same for me. Soon we are all naked and the feel of our hot skin rubbing against each other is deliciously intoxicating.

"Spread his legs," Marik says in a low, husky voice. His voice induces shivers every time he speaks in that low sultry tone. I do as he says, running my hands down Bakura's sides and under his thighs. He allows me to lift them and spread him wide. His eyes are still burning into mine, his gaze never faltering. I felt my breathing quicken as he opened himself beneath me.

I can feel Marik at my back, spreading my legs too. He presses soft kisses down my spine, and I let my fingers trail along the inside of Bakura's thighs. Marik's hand runs up the back of my spine and pushes my head down until my face is close to Bakura's groin. I rest my cheek on his hip and look up at him.

His eyes have grown dark and he's staring down at me with a look that sends electricity racing through my body. I'm surprised by how much this turns him on. I realize I was losing myself in Bakura's gaze when I feel something hot and wet press against my opening, and I yelp in surprise. He presses his tongue against me again and licks all the way up to the base of my spine. I cry out and tighten my grip on Bakura's legs and Marik says in that same low voice that makes my cock twitch, "Do to him what I'm doing to you."

I shudder at that and glance back up at Bakura who is now looking at Marik with this ferocious expression. Then he looks back at me expectantly and tilts his hips to give me better access. I feel my cock twitch at the sight and settle my self between his legs, arching my ass in the air for Marik.

I experimentally run the tip of my tongue around the wrinkled hole and enjoy the shudder I get from Bakura. I tease him again, and he presses back on my tongue so I slip it past the ring of muscles until just the tip is inside him.

He makes this needy mewling noise, and I nearly cum right there. Bakura has never sounded so desperate. I press my tongue in farther and try to hold back the moan welling in my throat as Marik brutally forces his tongue into me. He presses it in deep, forcing me to do the same to Bakura, who lets out this throaty groan that goes straight to my groin.

Soon I'm moaning and rocking back onto Marik's tongue and forward into Bakura. I want so desperately to touch myself. The feeling becomes more desperate, and I renew my efforts with Bakura, feeling a glimmer of triumph as he starts to writhe under my tongue. I abandon his entrance and run my tongue over his balls, sucking them into my mouth for a moment. I give a single teasing lick to the head of his cock, tasting the precum there before forcing my tongue back into him. I can feel Marik doing similar things to me, and I don't know which feeling is more overwhelming right now.

With a last lick, Marik sits back and I shakily do the same. Bakura's eyes were closed, but the moment it stops, he snaps them open again, focusing his gaze on me. Normally I'd blush under such an intensely lustful stare, but I am too aroused at the moment to even worry about it.

Holy Ra. Yami has a very talented tongue. I should let him do that more often. I should let him do _all_ of this more often.

Marik's whispering something in Yami's ear, one hand idly stroking his arm. Yami's eyes are nearly closed and if the tiny trembles racing through his body at Marik's words are any indication, I don't think he's ever been harder.

Growing bored with their lack of attention; I wrap my fingers loosely around my own heavy arousal and stoke myself slowly. Yami notices what I'm doing and his eyes lock onto my actions. I grin up at him, and he swallows visibly.

"Prepare him," Marik growls in his ear, and from the slight twitch of Yami's body, I can tell Marik already has fingers in him. I stop stroking myself and let my legs fall open in invitation. Yami takes the tube Marik hands him and squeezes some of the cool substance on to his fingers. He doesn't take his eyes off me the whole time as he presses his cool fingertips to my entrance, swirling them around before ever so slowly pushing one inside.

I stare right back at him and I know I must look insane, but it takes all my strength not to throw my head back and groan at the feeling of his finger tentatively searching inside of me. He watches in fascination as his finger disappears inside my body as he pushes it in as far as it will go.

"Do three," Marik says quietly, watching both of us as he spreads his finger inside Yami. "He can take it." His eyes snap back up to mine, and I give him a slight nod. He let's out a breath of air and adds two more. I cringe a bit at the stretch, but force my body down on them, enjoying the little tingles of pain shooting up my spine. He moves them around, stretching and reaching as if he's trying to touch every part of me. It isn't until he grazes my prostate that I break eye contact with him again, throwing my head back and moaning loudly.

He lets out a similar noise and Marik grins possessively down at us over Yami's shoulder. I can tell he's doing the thing where he flicks his wrist and pushes right against those sensitive nerves because Yami moans again, and it comes out nearly a scream.

His fingers begin to twist inside of me, trying to imitate Marik. He doesn't quite succeed, but the shy persistent way he moves them around inside me is turning me on in a whole different way. I want him so badly.

I want to feel him inside me, feel him so deep that his hips are pressed tightly to my ass. I want Marik to force him even deeper. I want him to feel like I'm devouring him from the inside it feels so good. I want him to fuck me with his cock the way he did with his fingers. I want him to come so deep inside of me that I can still feel it days after. Right now, I've never wanted anything more in the world than I want him.

And when Marik finally says those two wonderful little words, my mind feels like it is exploding in bliss.

"Fuck him."

A tremor runs through my body, and it is more feral than any of the ones before.

_Fuck him_.

It's something I've fantasized about for so long, but never thought I'd be able to do. I never realized how badly I wanted it until he was lying right there in front of me, so expectant and aroused.

I pull my fingers out slowly and I feel Marik's cool fingers spreading lubricant over my swollen erection. It aches from the touch and the ache spreads to the rest of my body, making my need more demanding than ever.

I can feel Marik's equally slicked erection pressing between my cheeks as he leans over me and whispers hotly in my ear, "Fuck him."

I lock eyes with Bakura again, and I know I won't be able to look away. I grip his hips tightly and slowly press my length into his tight channel. I don't even get the head all the way in before the intensity of the feeling overwhelms me. It's so tight and hot, squeezing around my erection from all sides. His passage feels like it's too small and that there is no way I can fit all myself in. The pressure is maddening and delicious and the last fleeting thought that I have before I completely lose myself is how anyone can survive this.

The sharp pain of Marik entering me brings me back from the swirling pleasure encasing me enough that I remember to push the rest of the way in. The force of Marik's entry aids me, and soon I am fully sheathed inside Bakura's body. He lets out a low groan and digs his fingers into my arms, pulling me closer.

It is amazing, the feeling of Marik inside me simultaneous with the one of being inside Bakura. There is nearly unbearable stretching from one end and wonderful amazing pressure from the other and the battling sensations make my body feel like it is on fire.

Marik presses against my back and whispers in my ear, "Move."

I did, slowly pulling out as Marik does and then pushing back into that slick velvet. I start a little shaky, but soon I fall into rhythm with Marik, letting him guide my thrusts into Bakura. When Marik hits my prostate, my eyes shoot open, and I don't even remember closing them. I am met with Bakura's riveting gaze, and I can't help but stare transfixed at him as I thrust into him. He lets out a low vibrating noise that sounds like a purr. I think I hit his prostate, so I try it again, only to be awarded with the same noise of absolute pleasure.

His body moves so easily with mine as he starts pushing back against my thrusts, which drives Marik deeper into me and me deeper into Bakura. My vision starts becoming fuzzy around the edges and the heat pooling in the bottom of my stomach is beginning to spread outwards in a searing path. The pressure and the pleasure are so overwhelming that I can't hold back any longer.

Yami screams and throws his head back over my shoulder, his eyes clenched shut as he cums violently into Bakura. His whole body is shaking against me, and I support him the best I can as I speed up my thrusts. I reach my free hand around Yami's body to wrap tightly around Bakura's arousal. He groans in appreciation and with only a few strokes, his body goes rigid and he cums all over my fingers, splashing onto Yami's chest.

It takes a few more shallow strokes before I follow them over the edge, emptying myself inside Yami, who sighs contentedly and collapses on Bakura. We all stay like that for awhile, trying to catch our breaths, and in Yami's case, keep consciousness.

I finally ease out of Yami, pulling him down with me on the bed next to Bakura. His body relaxes between us, and I thought he had fallen asleep when I hear him whisper, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I say with a grin as I wrap an arm around both of them, pulling us together. Our skin is sticky and sweaty, but no one seems to mind the way we stick together. Bakura wipes the hair out of his eyes and presses a soft kiss to Yami's forehead and repeats my words. He reaches over Yami for my hand, interlocking our fingers and resting them on Yami's hip. I smile at him, and he returns it. Yami snuggles between us, pressing his face into the crook of my neck, Bakura pressing against his back.

Bakura used to insist that we were only like this after sex for Yami's sake, but I know he enjoys it as much as we do. It's nice to relax in each other's embrace, even if it's just for moments like this when we're all too tired to care.

Yami's breathing deepens and evens out as he falls asleep. I gaze at him fondly, knowing Bakura is doing the same. I can tell he's glad he gave into my pestering because he didn't mean a word of those things he had said to Yami earlier. He cares about him just as much as I do. I don't know about them, but I am perfectly happy as we are now, no matter how unrealistic it may seem at times. We even each other out, and we're the support that all of us desperately need. They can both deny it all they want, but there will never be anything better.


End file.
